The leak in 221b
by Merwholockfandom
Summary: This is a story that will make you blush, giggle, and cringe at the thought of Sherlock's name.


You're making dinner as Sherlock, the love of your life struts through the door. Startling you as he harshly grabs hold of your waist and kisses your neck with his big, arched lips. You slightly burn your hand from the boiling water on the stove. He looks into your deep, blue eyes and kisses your hand to make it all better. As you look into each other's eyes, you know what's coming next. You both stumble down the narrow hallway to the bedroom while kissing and grinding passionately. You get into the bedroom, put on some candles, and turn off the lights. He rips off your clothes, leaving you completely vulnerable. Only in a sexy, laced, polka dotted bra with a matching thong. You then proceed to unbuckle his belt and rip off his jeans. You leave the underwear on….. for now. But even through his underwear you can already see him getting hard. He squeezes your plump breasts as you undo your bra from the back. He holds you in his embrace while sucking your warm, hard tits. You rip off his underwear to find a big, long, throbbing cock. Ready to fuck like it's never fucked before. You get wet at the sight of such a well-endowed man. All you can think about is "I can't believe I have such an amazing husband! I'm so lucky!" He lies on his front, leaving his back completely exposed. You start at the top. You lick his neck as you start sliding down his spine. You lick all the way down, deep into his butthole. He lets out a manly giggle as you tickle his hole with the tip of your tongue. He then tears off your panties to see you dripping with excitement. You stare at each other naked, horny as ever. You then get down on your knees as he shoves his huge, thick length down your throat. You love being "face fucked." You try to smile but you can't because your mouth is being so completely filled with his delicious man slab. Since his dick is so big, you can't handle it anymore. You choke on his cock and instead, resort to something more serious. Sherlock's forehead dripping with sweat, he rushes over to you before pinning you to the wall while he thrusts into you as hard as he possibly can. "Oh! Fuck yes Sherlock! It feels so good to have you inside of me!" You scream with pleasure. You then bend over as he fucks your ass. Sliding in and out of your wonderfully abused hole. You get tired of that position, so he tosses you on the bed while he spreads your legs and then proceeds to thrust hard into your "Vag." Pumping In and out, plugging you full of his cum. As you both start climaxing, he rubs your clitoris while you double dip yourself with an 8 inch dildo. Your body shudders with your uncontrollable and pleasurable orgasm. Spewing with cum. Now, with your orgasm complete, you take the long dildo out of your throbbing hole as you pleasure Sherlock with the hot, wet length, which gives him an extremely wet and thrilling orgasm. "That was amazing!" you say with delight. He agrees. Now, he pulls his soft pole out of you as your heat is over. You lick his wet cock to clean off the remaining cum. You kiss each other and make your way to the bathroom, about to have a friendly shower together. When you get into the bathroom you decide to have a bath instead. You both get in the warm, relaxing tub. As you have a scented bubble bath, you look deep into each other's eyes. You know what's coming next….. already naked, you got to work immediately. He fucked you so hard. Since you were in the bath, water spilled over the sides and washed onto the floor. There was so much water that had landed on the floor that it created a leak. A leak which had spread to the flat below you. A nice old bloke, Mr. Williams lived underneath your flat. Mr. Williams woke up to soapy bathwater dripping from the ceiling, into his mouth. He was confused. He walked upstairs to your door. He knocked. There was no response. You did not hear him knock because you were occupied with "other things." After waiting outside your door for 15 minutes already he started to get mad. Mr. Williams got his axe from his flat and chopped down your door. He rushed into your place at 221b and looked around for you two to tell you that there was a leak. You never heard anything because the tap water was still running, and Mr. Williams certainly didn't hear you two doing your stuff. So with Mr. Williams being completely clueless of what was inside, he knocked down your bathroom door to find Sherlock banging you hard. You both look up and are completely embarrassed, but also confused as Mr. Williams pulled down his pants to reveal his old, wrinkly length before saying, "May I join you?"


End file.
